stardust_of_our_mindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sin of Pride
Who gives a shit? The world is a brutal, cruel place. Everybody who could change something is apathetic, and those that aren't are dead. Welcome to the real world, where Pride brings down the good and great - Sin of Sloth T'partan Hacyron, more commonly known as the Sin of Pride, was an Immortal who roamed the world of Chasind. He was born to the explorer T'partan Dinoca in 41:Exploration, it is unknown who his biological father was, although the young Hacyron had no lack of fatherly figures. In the following years, Hacyron experienced more of the world than most people would in their lives, he was quick to absorb information and pick up on the most obscure details, making him his mother's protege at only 4 years of age. In 47:Exploration, Dinoca discovered a new continent, and spent a further 2 years mapping it. After sailing up a river and finding a suitable cove to set up camp, Dinoca and her crew began to construct a small shanty town as a headquarters for further exploration. Hacyron, also began a project of his own, documenting the wildlife and flora of this new land. It was a another two years later that the explorers discovered a tribe of sentient creatures, unknowingly setting in motion events that would change the world. The Shakri, as they had come to be known, kidnapped Hacyron and stole the explorer's supplies, forcing them to abandon the youngest crew member and sail back to the Mensan Empire. The Shakri took Hacryon to a cave sacred to them, within was a sword pulsing with violet light, they forced the boy to pick up the blade, thinking he was their god in the flesh. This proved to be their undoing, as young Hacryon, furious at the tribe for ripping him from his mother's arms, methodically killed every man, woman, and child. He then left the site of the carnage and began to walk, ignorant to the events of the world. 15 years later, Hacyron sighted another expedition to the continent. He approached the pair of frigates once they had anchored in a stone's throw of the shore. After summarily disposing of the crew of both ships, he delved into the book and records of the expedition, learning all he could of events during his absence, of the six individuals calling themselves Sins, his mother's fame, and the decline of the Mensan Empire. Hacyron used his magic to force the crew of the smaller frigate, the Eternally Forward, to rise from the dead and sail his new acquisition towards home. The voyage was shorted dramatically by Hacyron's aether-worldly abilities, as they had reached the port city of Eevor in a matter of days. Hacryon then proceeded to butcher the populace and continue his journey to Mensa, the capital. Within a fortnight, Hacryon had been named the Sin of Pride, and was standing on a small hill a few miles outside the capital, joined by the Sin of Wrath, he entered the city prepared to slaughter all, only to find the city in a deep sleep. The pair then moved on the palace to find the Sin of Sloth, a dead Emperor and T'partan Dinoca. Learning that the Sin of Sloth was his younger sister, his mother was a mere puppet of the Sin of Envy and the other Sins were only a few seconds from joining them. After the Lords of Sin were together for the first time, they made a decision to raid the Vaults, and steal the eight remaining artefacts. Once fully equipped, the Lords of Sin heralded the Age of Darkness, incited chaos and brought the world to the brink of ruin. The Sin of Pride is the cause of many unnatural natural occurrences, as he used the Orb of Creation in his boredom over the millennia, creating wonders such as; the Ouroboros, Edge of the World, Everlasting Fall, and the Forest of the Silent. Appearance The Sin of Pride is a tall, lean man with tanned skin. He has exactly eight tattoos on his body. Eyes of Silver and Hair of Black. He wears his hair messily swept to the left, the foremost lock of hair is white. His face has oval eyes, with the outmost corners slightly raised, a sharp nose and prominent cheekbones. He has curved eyebrows and and red teeth. A hard and sharp jawline ending in a narrow chin. In his Sin form he is completely obscured, but is noticeable taller, reaching nearly 10 meters in height. Category:Characters